


A Most Enlightening Tea

by Mitsuhachi



Series: Social Graces [3]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: D/s, Incest, M/M, Reishin is a creep, Voyeurism, consent? Whats that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyuu gets fed up with Shuuei's meddling, and Shuuei receives an invitation to tea. Reishin is a brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Enlightening Tea

“Kouyuu! Hey, Kouyuu!” The blue-haired offical made a face and started walking faster down the corridor. Shuuei smirked and gave chase.“General Hou and I are going to visit the Kogarou.” Shuuei announced brightly as he finally caught up to Kouyuu, slinging a friendly arm around his shoulder to prevent the younger man from running off. “Come with us this time.” He smiled brightly; Kouyuu’s grip on the huge stack of books and papers he was carrying tightened. He took one deep breath. And then another, which really should have been Shuuei’s warning signal.

“SHUUEI! JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE A GIANT PERVERT WHO NEVER HAS ANY WORK TO DO DOESN’T MEAN THAT THE REST OF US ARE!!!” Shuuei ducked his head contritely, looking around for a way to escape. Kouyuu’s lectures were legendary, when you managed to piss him off enough. Civil Affairs must be really swamped. “I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN WASTE MY TIME WITH A BUNCH OF GIGGLING IDIOT WOMEN. I. DON’T. LIKE. THEM. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD AND STOP BOTHERING ME!!!!”

And with that he stomped off in a huff, papers flying off in a little trail behind him, in the general direction of the kitchens. Shuuei rubbed his ears, waiting for them to stop ringing, and reflected that it hadn’t gone so badly, for an opening salvo.  
* * *  
Kouyuu was in the archives, the next time Shuuei found him. The boy gave him a suspicious glare as he came in, but Shuuei only smiled apologetically. “Don’t give me that look. I took what you said to heart; you don’t like women? Ok, you’re missing out, but that’s your decision, right?” The glare relaxed just a fraction. “Look, I even brought tea; you’ll forgive me, won’t you?”  
“Fine.” Kouyuu bit out, letting Shuuei pour him some of the excellent pu-erh he’d bought just for this plan. “As long as you understand…”

“Mmm. Exactly. Which is why I thought of you immediately when the Emperor mentioned to me that he wanted to show him some of the _other_ kinds of houses.” Shuuei sipped his tea and grinned and waited for it.

“SHUUEI!!”  
* * *  
After that, Kouyuu managed to avoid him entirely for almost two weeks before Shuuei was able to corner him outside the Emperors outer offices. The younger man barely glanced up at him, lips pulled into a tight line. “Don’t talk to me,” he bit out. “I’m leaving.”

“No, you listen to me,” Shuuei heard himself say sternly, grabbing the other boy’s shoulder. “You’re what, twenty? You don’t go out, you won’t sport with a boy OR a girl, I’m your only friend. All you do is work. It’s not right!” Kouyuu’s face… shut down, went as calm and closed as the most accomplished courtier.

“I’m leaving,” he repeated. “Thank you for your advice, Ran-sama.” And out of the corner of his eye as he turned to watch Kouyuu storm off, Shuuei thought he saw a flutter of red silk.  
* * *

Even the runner from Civil Affairs looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. “General Ran!” Shuuei took pity on him and let his sword drop immediately. “Kou Reishin-sama requests your company for tea after the end of business next Wednesday.”

“Reishin does?” Shuuei frowned at the runner, but the man was already looking off towards the Ministry of Finances distractedly. “Mm. Please tell him I’d be honored to join him.”  
* * *  
The room the servant led him to when he showed up though, rather than a proper sitting room or even a study, was a strange, bare little guards-chamber with a single shuttered window. “There must have been some mistake?” The little girl cast her eyes to the side.

“Ah…no, he was quite clear. Please, make yourself comfortable, Ran-sama. I’m sure Reishin-sama will be ready to receive you very soon. I.” Shuuei watched as she stammered to a pause and went bright red. “I will take my leave!” she squeaked finally, and scurried from the room.

Shuuei watched the heavy oaken door fall shut behind her apprehensively. Five minutes passed. Ten. Reishin failed to make an appearance. And then, behind the window, he heard the low murmur of voices. “Come in then, if you’re there. I won’t have you standing outside the door all night.” He pulled back the shutters, was startled to find a wooden screen partially obscuring a view of an opulent bedroom, draped in reds and golds, where Kou Reishin sat comfortably at a writing desk. There was a click and the quiet slide of metal on metal somewhere he couldn’t see before Kouyuu stepped into view, standing oddly hesitant, across the room.

“It’s Wednesday,” Kouyuu announced quietly. Shuuei leaned up close against the screen, noticed that Kouyuu’s feet were bare. “Do you have the time to receive me?”

Reishin was silent for a long time. Kouyuu stood perfectly still; his untied hair fell across his eyes. “Is there anywhere else you would rather be?” he asked finally, voice clipped as though annoyed at the delay. Shuuei raised an eyebrow at the tone. If Kouyuu was surprised, he didn’t show it.

“No, sir.” Reishin’s elegant fingers folded into the sash holding Kouyuu’s tunic shut, pulled them both away to leave the boy half-bared. Kouyuu shivered lightly in the cold air and his nipples went hard, pink against the white of his chest. Reishin tenderly caressed his belly before reaching up to pinch one pink nub hard enough to make Kouyuu gasp.

“And this? Do you want it?” He twisted again, cutting off Kouyuu’s answer in a helpless-sounding moan. “Or should I send you away for another week, to let you consider?” His spine arched to follow the path of those fingers as they drew away, and only now Kouyuu looked tortured, standing untouched, exposed to the cool night air.

“Please, sir,” he bit out, hands fisted at his side as he fought not to move. Shuuei leaned up closer to the screen, pressed the heel of his hand against his erection through his robes as he watched Kouyuu struggle not to reach for his own. “I want it.”

The fan went up; behind it, where Kouyuu wouldn’t be able to see, Reishin smiled. “Then kneel.” Kouyuu went to his knees awkwardly, not half so prettily as the boys Shuuei had wanted to buy him would have, but the way Reishin watched him took Shuuei’s breath away, hungry and wicked. “Are you wearing it?”

The question got a delicate shudder. “Yes, sir.” Shuuei wasn’t sure what Reishin was talking about; his friend was kneeling in only his loose house-pants, naked otherwise.

“All day?” Reishin carded his fingers smoothly through Kouyuu’s wild mane, stroking over the line of the boy’s skull.

“Yes, sir.” Kouyuu was breathing hard, the print of his erection obvious through the thin silk of his pants. Reishin trailed a proprietary hand down his chest.

“Show me.” Kouyuu canted his hips oddly to skim out of his pants without rising. Around his erection there was a loose gold ring with a garnet about the size and cut of Reishin’s earrings biting into the tender skin. It made Shuuei’s cock fill and ache just to think about wearing the thing, much less all day around the palace. Reishin drew one finger over the gem and then up to the tip of Kouyuu’s cock to wipe away a drop of precum that had begun to leak. “Closer.” Kouyuu bit his lip, half-stood to press his chest against his foster-father’s as Reishin reached behind him to press at the disk of polished oak nestled there. “And you waited again, as I instructed you? All week?” He pressed it again, harder, and all Kouyuu managed was a helpless nod and a whimper past gritted teeth. “Very well then.” He let go of Kouyuu, sitting back comfortably in his chair as he reached up to slowly undo the clasps holding his tunic shut. “You know what I expect of you. I won’t tolerate being made to wait.” Kouyuu stood gracelessly, nearly fell and had to catch himself on the edge of the desk as the thing inside him hit a particular angle, and the face he made then sent Shuuei reaching mindlessly to stroke himself, eyes riveted on the couple in the other room. Kouyuu fetched a crystal vial filled with some amber oil that filled the room with the scent of sandalwood; in his chair, Reishin let the last layer of silk fall away from his body, palely elegant as a statue in a temple as Kouyuu knelt again before him. The oil caught the light as it dripped down Reishin’s cock, became another jewel for the head of the Kou clan, and then was lost beneath the slow, measured strokes of Kouyuu’s palms, coaxing Reishin to full erection. “Enough,” Reishin whispered hoarsely, and Kouyuu’s hands fell away.

“Sir?” Rather than answer, Reishin reached down to tug the carved shaft out, humming his pleasure at Kouyuu’s moan, before lifting the boy to settle him over Reishin’s lap. Shuuei bit his lip against his own answering groan of pleasure as he watched his friend immediately begin to move, flexing long thighs to lift himself just enough to stroke the other man’s cock before sinking down and taking it deeply again. He realized he was timing his own strokes to the rhythm of Reishin’s thrusts, to the bob of Kouyuu’s untouched cock. His eyes fell closed; the wet rhythmic sounds from the other room covered the frantic rustle of his hand inside his robes and the harsh panting of his breath as he gave a final squeeze and came.

When Shuuei opened his eyes again, the other men had gone still, Reishin lax and sprawled in his chair as Kouyuu trembled on his lap. “Kouyuu,” Reishin snapped. It lacked some of the vitriol it had had earlier in the evening, but made Kouyuu’s cock jump all the same as he immediately looked up. “Your performance was acceptable, this time. As I don’t intend to sit up in my chair tonight, you have a choice: you may go back to your room and finish that off,” he said, giving a vague stroke along Kouyuu’s cock and made the boy whimper with need, “or you may come to bed with me. I shouldn’t have to warn you that I won’t tolerate you dirtying my sheets.”

Kouyuu hesitated; Reishin gave one last thrust that made precum drip steadily from Kouyuu’s cock before pulling out and fixing the shivering boy with a stern look. “I.” If a lover had ever turned a look that needy, half-wild, on Shuuei, there would have been nothing in this world he could have denied them, he thought, wrapping his robes more modestly around himself. “I want to stay by your side, please.” There came vague sounds of water being poured and blankets rustling; Shuuei didn’t stay to watch them prepare for bed. Reishin’s point had been very well made already, and he was perfectly capable of showing himself out.

* * *  
The next day, the note appeared tucked easily on top of the mountainous pile of files and reports on Secretary Kou’s desk. “Kou-sama,” it read. “Thank you for a most enlightening tea. It was my pleasure to attend you; hopefully next time you will accept my hospitality. Until then, your servant, Ran Shuuei.”


End file.
